


Home Is Where the Heart Is

by Hepzheba



Series: Tumblr ficlets [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek Comes Back, Derek Leaves, Derek Leaves Beacon Hills, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Derek leaves Beacon Hills, he and Stiles share one passionate night together. When Derek returns to Beacon Hills it's to quite a big surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Because an anon wanted me to write this from [captain-snarks text post](http://captain-snark.tumblr.com/post/116073789008/imagine-stiles-and-derek-sleeping-together-right) so I did.

It’s not a mistake. It should be, Stiles is young and deserves more, but it doesn’t feel like a mistake though. Maybe because Derek is leaving; maybe because they’ve built up to it ever since they first laid eyes on each other that day in the woods.

The first time is rushed and over way too soon with biting kisses and hands pulling the other closer.

The second time is slower, but still passionate.

The third time is slow. It’s almost morning and the sun starts to shower the loft in pink and orange. They make love that time – there’s no other word for it, however cliché it may sound. And it is cliché; their hands entangled, breaths mingling and eyes locked at each other while they move against one another slowly, savoring every thrust.

That night is what Derek’s mind is on when he drives away from Beacon Hills for the last time. If Stiles should ever want more, he’d probably go back, but Stiles doesn’t. Anyway, Stiles deserves better. He deserves dating someone without the baggage Derek has. He deserves someone better, someone whole.

It’s okay, though. Derek feels okay.

Living with Cora is great. What isn’t as great is the heat. Derek isn’t used to it and Cora laughs at him and says that if he wasn’t a werewolf he’d probably get at least one heatstroke a day.

When Scott calls, Derek has been away from Beacon Hills two months and three days.

“What’s wrong?” Derek opens with because he hasn’t heard from anyone of them. In the beginning Stiles sent him text messages – little things about his days – but Derek hasn’t gotten a message from him in two weeks so he probably grew bored of Derek never answering.

“Is it Stiles?” Derek asks, because maybe Stiles has been kidnapped, maybe that’s why he hasn’t texted? Derek berates himself for leaving.

“No, it’s all fine,” Scott says and he sounds slightly strangled. As if he’s lying.

“Scott,” Derek growls because Scott might be an alpha – a true alpha even – but he’s not Derek’s alpha.

“It’s nothing dangerous,” Scott says and he’s not lying this time so Derek relaxes, not even having noticed that he had shifted. Cora gives him a curious look.

“We just… we need your expertise on something,” Scott says and it sounds like a lie but also not. Derek frowns in confusion.

“Okay, what can I do for you?”

“Well, we need you here,” Scott says and Derek’s sure that there’s something he’s not saying.

“Scott, if I come back and the town’s on fire….”

“It won’t be!” Scott promises.

“Just say we need help with a book,” Derek hears Stiles say in the background and even if his voice is hushed, Derek still feels himself relax and smile slightly at hearing Stiles’ voice.

“We need help with a book,” Scott repeats.

Derek considers telling the teen that he could hear Stiles but he’s intrigued. Why would they want him to come back so desperately?

Cora looks worried when he promises he’ll be there in a few days.

“Are you sure about this?” she asks and Derek nods.

“It’ll be fine,” he promises but Cora still doesn’t look sure. “You want to come with me?”

She considers it and then shakes her head.

“You’ll be fine,” she nods to him, “or I’ll kill you.”

Derek smiles and hugs her.

“It’ll just be a few days.”

 

Beacon Hills is not on fire nor is Derek met by anything weird or monster-like when he crosses the county lines. He drives to his loft where Stiles had texted they’d put up a headquarter. He’s outside the door when he hears voice inside.

“Derek’s here,” Scott says and the other person – Stiles – takes a shaky breath.

“Do I look okay?”

Scott snorts.

“You look fine. It’ll be fine.”

Derek has the sudden thought that maybe Stiles has turned into a girl. It wouldn’t be too weird after all they’ve been through, would it? He still has his own voice though.

Derek opens the door and is met by Stiles and Scott. Stiles looks good, better than he’s ever looked, Derek thinks and he wonders how he could leave, why he didn’t try to make it work. They never talked about it being more but maybe Stiles wouldn’t have been opposed to the idea? The light from the setting sun make Stiles’ eyes seem the same color as fine whiskey. The eyes look directly at Derek and then away from him. Stiles seems nervous, he wrings his hands and his eyes flick to Scott.

“You want me to stay?” Scott asks quietly, as if Derek won’t hear it just as clearly.

“N-no,” Stiles wets his lips. “We’ll be fine.”

Scott nods.

“I’ll be downstairs.”

Scott claps Derek’s shoulder on his way out.

“So…” Stiles says and swings his arms a bit. The air around him gets wafted towards Derek and Derek almost moans at how heady the scent of Stiles is. His nostrils flare and he suddenly catches on to something being different about it. If it’d be more he’d be sure Stiles had been turned into a werewolf but it’s just a tiny part of his scent that smells werewolf, the rest is all him, only more. Derek frowns and takes a step forward. Stiles looks startled and swallows hard.

Derek breathes in another lungful through his nose, trying to place the scent. Suddenly he remembers with vivid clarity how his aunt Monica, who was human, had smelled like werewolf when she was pregnant with one.

“Stiles?” Derek asks and takes the steps between them. He can’t form any other words, can’t trust his own nose on this, he needs more proof. He falls to his knees in front of Stiles and grabs Stiles’ shirt when the teen tries to back away. Derek leans his head against Stiles’ belly and closes his eyes. He can hear Stiles’ erratic heartbeat clearly, at first it’s all he can hear. Then he hears another sound, lower and quicker than Stiles’ heartbeat.

“How…?”

“I have no idea,” Stiles whispers.

After a few moments Stiles’ hands tangle into his hair and caress his scalp softly.

“Are you staying?” Stiles asks and Derek nods, still with his ear pressed against Stiles’ belly. He doesn’t even hesitate because he knows that for the first time in years he’s home.


End file.
